Justice
by Iothewisp
Summary: What is justice? Where you found it? Who made justice? Three person who hold strongly on their own 'justice' thrown into a world far different from theirs. Bringing their justice with them. What will they do? Find a way back or make justice in this world? Read and review.


My very first fanfiction. I have this idea for a while, so i'm gonna try and turn it into a story. I'm goiing to put the three admirals into the dxd universe and change their age. And also i already decide who'll kuzan be pairing that's right Kuzan is the only one with pairing right now. Oh and go easy on me and help me points out my error so I can make my writing better.

Enjoy...

Chapter 1:Picking sides

 **Kuzan "Aokiji"**

 **(Rise of the Blue Pheasant)**

"ugghh..." the sound of groaning could be heard through out the clearing of the forest. "where...where am i..." someone is lying on the ground with a battered clothes. He was young man around nineteen years old. The clothes he was wearing consists of a bandanna, trench coat over a deep v-neck white shirt, jeans and brown boots. He wears a black sunglasses to cover his eyes. Unexpectedly this young man was non other than ex-admiral Kuzan or better known as Aokiji.

He look around his surrounding, taking notes that he's in a clearing with trees surrounding him. The nature is undoubtly beautiful but he didn't know where this place is. All he could remember was that he's looking for something on this island in the new world. There's a lot of rumors saying that every ship that enter the seas near that island dissapear and never seen again.

Then again he was not the kind of person who would believe in rumors, because rumors are just rumors. He decided to walk around for a bit, looking for something or someone that could tell him about his wherebouts. He got up and stumbled a bit. Huh? That's weird he feels lighter, and he noticed that the v-neck he's wearing was now very loose. Hell his outfits got looser.

'No, it's not the clothes bigger, but it's me that smaller.' He thought. What the hell?! Why was he gotten smaller? What happened? *Sigh*

"?!"

His voice is lighter too. He ran his hands over his face, he felt that his skin is smoother, and there was no sign of beard.

'It can't be, did I become young again?' it's impossible, absurd. How did he became young again? What the cause of such phenomenon?

'Well, I'll figure something out another time, for now, I'll look around for a bit.'

He walked without any clear directions and enter the forest. Aside from his decrease in age, Ther's something bothering him though, first there are no smell of sea in this place, every island he visited that have forest usually have a smell of sea and sea breeze. And there's another thing.

"uhhh...what was i looking for again? And why?" weird he can't remember anything else. As he walked, he come across a mansion. It's really huge and with a matching garden and all. Heh, must be nobles. From his experience he din't like nobles, they act all high and mighty just because they have marines on their back.

"well, i hope they don't mind the intrusion." just as he enters there are guards blocking his path.

"halt! Identify yourself and name your business with the sitri household !" one of the guards demanded while they block him with their spear.

"Ah...my name is Kuzan, and i have a few qustion to ask about where am i." so it's a family mansion. Wonder how influencal they are.

"don't lie! Now name your real business here or we are forced to kick you out!" said the other guads. Man this is exhausting. He walks toward the guards and put his hands on each of their shoulders.

"what ar-" the guard didn't have time to react as they start to freze from where he touch them. Kuzan keep his hands for awhile until they are frozen solid from head to toe.

Looks like the hie hie no mi power still intact.

"ma..just wait here i need to question the higher ups some question." he said as he continued walking toward the mansion. The gate is bigger when he look closer, well it's not important. What important is finding out what happen and where is this place.

With that in mind he continued his search. There are so many rooms here and it's like a maze. Every hall he went through was decorated with various expensive ceramics and antique vase. It must be a pain cleaning this place. Oh, there isa maid over there. He went to the maid and called out to her.

"erm... Excuse me," the maid turn her head and has a slightly surprised look, because there is a handsome(in her standard.) young man behind her. "yes? Can i help you with something?" The maid answered nontheless.

"i was looking for someone in charge in this mansion, the head of the family maybe?" he ask. He's not that sure on who's in charge.

"oh...if you're looking for lord sitri then he's not here, he went out for a meeting with lady sitri in the gremory household." there, unknown names start to appear one by one. If they're nobles at least he gotta know some of their names, he was an admiral for crying out loud. "but, if you're looking for the one in charge then, you can find maou Leviathan-sama, Leviathan-sama is in the castle right now."

'Huh? Maou? What is that? Food? Anyway...i'm gonna ask because i don't what this guy looks like.' he thought. Going with his thoughts he decide to ask.

"sorry, but, i don't know what he looks like, maybe describe him a little for me?" the maid tilted her head and looked at him with a confused look. "but, Leviathan-sama is a girl."

Eh?

"hold on a sec, you said that this maou-sama is a girl?" kuzan had a bewildered expression on his face.

"of course, Leviathan-sama is a girl, and a very beautiful one at that." she said like it's common knowledge. Well of course it's common knowledge for them but kuzan? Not so much. He sighed. "okaaayy...so Leviathan-sama is a very beautiful girl, and?"

The maid continued. "Leviathan-sama is a very beautiful maou, she uses ice and water magic mainly, but, of course, she can use other magic, she loves mahou shoujo but that makes her more cute, she got a voloptous body and really beautiful face and, and sh-" oopps okay let's cut her off at that. Kuzan while ignoring(trying to) what she said, can't help but feel a sweatdrop at the sight in front of him. *sigh*'looks like i can't get more information out of this one she's broken. Strong...beautiful...and hot, that what she looks like, right? Better start looking.'

And with that he blew cold air...

And he's gone.

"Leviathan-sama also is titled as the most- eh?" the maid could only stare at the air as she finally notice that tall man is gone. She shivers, she didn't know why but the air has gone cold.

 **XXX**

'Sigh. Where's this maou-sama i'm tired, i want to take a nap! It's already two hours!'

That's all Kuzan been thinking. He was surely tired waking up with half of his stamina gone and a terrible hangover in the middle of the forest was not helping either.

He looked around, there's almost no one here. Is it because the mansion to big or the people gone out somewhere. From the last two hours he didn't see anyone except that guards and the maid.

He sighed again as he turn another hallway. But, this time he could hear someone coming his way, closer and closer.

"SOOO-TAAAAANN!"

Ouch! Who was that, whoever that was he need to stay away from her.

"Ah!". Guess it's too late. "hey, who are you? Do you see So-tan? And how could you get so tall? Hey, hey answer me!". He visibly grimaced at the pitch of the volume and the barrages of question thrown at him. This girl, she's as loud as Garp-san.

"yo, i'm looking for someone called Leviathan-sama, do you know her?" he decided to ask the energetic girl. "i have a few things to ask her."

She looked at him cutely while putting her finger on her chin. "you're talking with her right now!" she exclaim happily, her assets jiggling as she did.

"..."

"..."

"...um..."

"yes!?"

"you're joking, right?" he sigh wearily. His expression is one of disbelief. "ok, please tell me where the maou-sama ojou-chan~" he tried to make the little lady where the maou nicely but all that he got is this cute, teary-eyed pouting face.

"geez! I told you i'm the great maou, Levia-tan!" she shouted with a pouting face. Is this for real? Sure the maid said maou is a hot lady. but to think that the maou is a cute girl with a body of a seductress, he was expecting the person to be the type of cool and beautiful, just like hancock from the kuja tribe.

"So? What do you need to ask?" she asked. Kuzan gathered his thought and asked carefully. First of all, location.

"umm...where is this?" she looked at him like that was the stupidest question he could ask.

"this is Sitri household, you should know, you came here." that's right, but he was unconscious in a forest and have no idea where he is.

"yeah, but i just woke up in the forest near this mansion and have no idea where is this place."

"ho... It explains you don't have any devil energy inside you. You're a human!" she stated with the enthusiasm of a child understands something.

What is this girl talking about, devil energy? Come to think of it she did called maou, the devil's lord, right? So she's a devil and he's in the land of the devils, then. That's new, was there any place like this in the new world? The girl in front of him put her index finger to her chin in thought.

"but, the rules said that no human shall be in the underworld." she continued to think, then her face changed to serious. "And you look suspicious, plus I can't find so-tan anywhere. What did you do?! " she pointed an accusing finger at him. "were you planning to kidnap So-tan. " wow, the atmosphere turn from relaxed to tense all of a sudden. The air around them is rapidly dropping not that Kuzan notice, with his body being ice itself and all.

He was trying to understand the situation that he's In. So whatever ojou-chan was saying just now didn't get to his ears. That was until she start shouting about this So-tan and he need to tell her where is she or she's going to make him talk, something along those lines.

"ma...ma... Lets chill down for now," he put his arms up trying to calm the frantic girl in front of him. "I don't know who you're talking about. How about-" he didn't get to finish what he was about to say when she lunged at him arms open trying to catch him.

Kuzan being a veteran in war and countless battles that he is, avoiding this kind of approach is a piece of cake. "Oil! Wait a minute!, listen to me" again he have to avoid an amateur attack.

"geez! Hold still will you?!" she said. And she did something he didn't expect. She created some ice trying to encase him in it. What happened? Isn't there only one devil fruit each type? No that was not devil fruit, then what was that? This thoughts was running in Kuzan's head for a second before he was captured by her ice.

"Gotcha~!" the maou is happy that she finally caught the human who stole So-tan away from her. As she walks towards him, she noticed something odd. Why the human so relaxed, he is trapped in an ice block, why didn't he tried to break free? Or complain for that matter.

"Ano...may I ask what you just did right now? " she tilted her head cutely. "this ice thing I mean." she gain a look of understanding after he asked.

"oh! It's magic. I forgot that a lot of you human don't see Magic often. It's signature of the Sitri clan and being the maou Leviathan." she explained. Hmm... Magic huh? But still, ice is ice, and that's his element.

He walked out from the block of ice easily like a walk in the park. His body merging with the ice before becoming one again. The maou watch with wide eyes, there very few people that can break free from her ice. But this young man man just walked out of it like it was thin air. She narrowed her eyes, maybe the man who kidnapped So-tan is more dangerous than she thought.

"listen to me ojou-chan, I'm still not finished asking you question."he keeps trying to make her talk again, but it's not working.

"shut up! Tell me where So-tan is!" she shout with a red face, and she's starting to tear up a bit. She created some ice blocks and hurled them to him. He just let it fly through him while standing there. Looks like this So-tan is very dear to her. Anyway, he need to calm her down first.

"Ok, Ok, fine, I'm gonna tell you where is she." he tried to make something up. Someone like her usually easy to fool when her dearest one involved. "I can help you, but know that I don't kidnap her." think, she's keep going about So-tan so he's guessing she's a family. Presumably younger than her. Sister. Considering the maid said something about meeting at the Gremory households then, these families are close. "I have a feeling that she's visiting her friend. Let's look there."

"So-tan's friend, Ria-tan?" she ask with a little doubt. Okay, there's an opening.

"yes her, so let's check there first." she seems to be thinking hard about something but then she agreed with him.

"okay maybe I'm gonna check if Ria-tan with So-tan right now." good the situation seemed to stabilize for now. He released a tired sigh and decide to find more information.

"before you go, about my questions I'm about to ask earlier..." she looks at him like he's stupid

"what are you talking about you're coming with me of course." she said with a smile on her face. Looks like she's enjoying this. "by the way what's your name?" oh, right. He didn't get to introduce himself before. He sighed again.

"just call me Kuzan." he told her. She looks at him and start doing poses.

"my name is Serafall Leviathan, you can call me Levi-tan or Levia-tan the charming maou shoujo sama! " she shouted, ending her pose with a victory sign.

"yeah? I'm just going with ojou-chan." Kuzan said with a deadpan expression. He really is tired just talking to her.

'OK, so I'm forced to go with ojou-chan to Ria-tan's or whowever house. This is unexpected but if I want to get answer might as well getting familiar with the new territory.' With that thought in mind Kuzan decided to go with her.

"Alright ojou-chan let's go." he turned to her and she was looking intently at him. He raised an eyebrow at this. as he was about to ask what's wrong, she punched him through his stomach making a hole in his body. But, when he was supposed to drop dead to the ground, his punched body pieces became ice blocks and the rest of his body was fine.

"there! What are you?! Your body turned to ice and there was no damage!" she exclaimed with a finger on his face.

This girl, she punched him just to ask that question. But unexpectedly, she has really strong punches for a girl. Well if she already found out, then there's no use hiding it.

"well, how could I say this it's because I'm made of ice. I ate the hie hie no mi." he stopped for a moment changing half of his body to ice to make his point, then continue. "it gives me power over ice. Allow me turn into ice and control ice in a huge scale, but in exchange of my ability to swim."

Sigh. He sighed tiredly. Why should he explains this over again, troublesome. At least it satisfied her a little as she put a happy expression. But he noticed her face turning to a confused look for a moment.

She looks like she was about to ask something, but decided against it.

"anyway, let's hurry look for this So-tan. I still have a few questions." he suggested while the maou got out of her stupor.

"yeah, let's go I have a few things to ask you too."

She said making him raised a confused eyebrow at this. "And, I have a friend who'd be interested in hearing your story."

Story? what story? what is she talking about? He never said of telling them anything. 'well, it's only natural if I want information, I need to give some information in return.'

After that the maou shoujo told him to stay close to her. When he asked why she only said "mou! Hurry up, we are going to sirzech-chan's house." and dragged him close to her, making him bump his arm against her assets. Then she created a magic circle under their feet, they were enveloped by lights and the next second, they're gone.

 **XXX**

"Sirzech-chan~~!"

'I swear if I'm still with this girl for, at least, another hour I might get deaf.' was Kuzan desperate thought. He was dragged around ever since they arrived in this mansion. They were going to this Sirzech's office so they can talk.

"hei~ Ku-tan, are you really a marine?" she ask such question while still clutching to his arm. The soft sensation of her chests is pressing against his side. Wow she's quite packed.

"I already told you, haven't I?" Kuzan has told her about his past life in the marines. Mostly because this girl kept on bugging him as they walk. So he decided to humor her. "I'm not with the marine anymore. Things happen."

"Eh?! What happened?" serafall asked curious as why he stopped.

"That... No comment." he said with a gloomy expression. He really dont want to talk about that.

Serafall picked up on the shift of emotions and decided to stay quiet still clinging to his arm. As they kept walking down the hall, several maids greeted them and some were giving them looks. Mostly at him anyway.

They arrived in front of a big doors made of high class woods. He waited for her to knock on the door, but-

"Sirzech-chan!" she went and slammed the door open, dragging him inside.

He released a sigh, he looked around the room. There were two occupants in the room. A handsome man appearing in his early twenty with a crimson red hair and a weird clothing. The other was, a really beautiful lady. She wore a blue and white maid outfit, her hair done in a braid finished with a blue bow at the end. The rest of her silver hair was let free. She has a stoic expression on her face.

The two of them emitted a strong aura around them even if they don't show it, it's easy to tell with his observing haki.

The red haired man was working on papers with a pouting face, but when he noticed the two of us interrupting his face immediately came to life. The maid just shook her head at that.

"Oh! Sera-chan! What brings you here? "

"Sirzech-chan I brought a friend. He's a human, but he is so strong and looks like he's lost. "

"A human? How could a human get into the underworld?" Sirzech asked as he turn to the human in question.

"Well, I don't know when I woke up, I already in this ojou-chan's territory."

"oh! oh! And he came from a different world! " Serafall quipped in excitedly.

The room went silent for a moment at the revelation. Kuzan stared at each person in this room to see their reaction. The maid still have a stoic face with her eyes closed. Sirzech look shocked but still hold his composure.

"Arara, was that really shocking? Sure I was shocked but, I managed." Kuzan decided to break the ice(no pun intended).

Sirzech finally regaining his ability to talk says.

"but how is that possible? If he came from another world then there's no other way beside passing the dimensional gap. But, I doubt a human can withstand the pressure. Even an ultimate class devil would be killed."

Kuzan raised his eyebrow. So he came here through that dimensional gap. But, how? Why he went through that? And from where? This question swirled in his head. Sirzech said something about pressure and why he still alive after he went through such thing maybe he can explain that.

"I'm sorry, I can explain about why I'm still alive from the pressure that you were talking about." The people in the room all looked at him waiting for him to explain. "it's probably because I am mad of ice, so whatever pressure that is can't destroy me. Maybe I'm destroyed many times but I'm still alive because my body will reshape everytime it destroyed."

Sirzech look at him in disbelief. A human whose body made of ice? In many years he lived this is the first time he'd seen one. 'maybe if it's him...' Sirzech thought to himself.

But before that he need to test him first.

Grayfia the maid, look at her master. She know what going on his mind right now. Knowing that she can only leave the choice at his hands.

"So, umm..."

"Kuzan." Kuzan introduced himself. Sirzech nodded at him before he continued.

"you found out that you are now not in your world anymore, what will you do?"

"Actually I don't know. I mean, this is a different world, I can't do anything if I know nothing about this world."

"then, I have a proposal, would you like to be my little sister's guardian?"

Kuzan looked at him, not expecting such a request. He thought about it for a moment. By becoming his sister's guardian he could get a place to stay, he thinks about the downside, but found none so, he answers.

"Fine, not a problem." Kuzan says. Beside he need to learn as much as he can about this world and find a way back. "but, I'm not going to stay in this world for the rest of my life. I'm going to find a way home while I'm at it, if you don't mind of course."

Sirzech smiled after hearing his answer and says.

"it's okay. I know you'll miss your home, and we'll try to help you too, but I think it's going to takes time." he paused looking at his maid, his maid nodded to him and he continued. "before that, I need to test your skill by fighting my wife. Grayfia."

The maid, Grayfia stepped forward bowing slightly at Kuzan.

"Please, take care of me." she said shortly. Kuzan looked at her for a moment, then he was going to greet her back-

"sirzech-chan! What were you thinking?! You can't let Ku-tan fight her, he might get hurt! " the maou shoujo Sama interrupted. Sirzech just smiled and put his arms up in defense.

"don't worry Sera-chan, it's just a spar to see how strong he is. Don't need to get protective like that." Sirzech tried to calm Serafall and it seems to work.

"Ku-tan, you're going to be okay right?" she asked Kuzan with a teary eyed pouting face.

Kuzan sweat dropped at the display of concern. But reply nonetheless.

"yes, don't worry ojou-chan I'm going to be fine. " he assured her with a smile on his face.

He then turned toward Sirzech and his wife.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I kinda need some clothes. Mine are a bit bigger, if you don't mind." Sirzech looked at his clothes and indeed all of them are loose almost to the point of unuse able.

"Okay then, you might wait in one of the guest room. A maid will bring some clothes for you. The spar will start in about half an hour." Sirzech said as he returned to his seat. "Grayfia, you should prepare yourself too."

The maid missed her head with a "Yes, Sirzech-sama" and leave the room.

Serafall stayed with Sirzech to talk about something so she didn't need to do anything until the battle begin.

"Do your best Ku-tan! Don't lose to Grayfia. " Serafall encouraged him as he leave the room and raised his hand to wave at her.

 **XXX**

Kuzan was walking back to Sirzech's office as it was almost thirty minutes. He already wear a different clothing, consisting a green eyes cover, a white and blue hoodie over a T-shirt, and a matching pants. He wore a white sneakers on his foot.

He was reminded that he's not an adult anymore. He has became young for some reason. 'well, I think if I go back to the new world my age would return to normal.

He stopped in front of Sirzech's office and just pulled the door open, not bothering to knock or anything.

When he enters, the maid, Grayfia was already there. She was wearing the exact same maid outfit from before, but this time she was holding a harisen in her hand.

"Are you ready, Kuzan-kun?" Sirzech asked as he turned to look at him.

"ah, I'm ready."

"Alright then, let us go to the training ground."

Sirzech and the rest went to the underground training ground in the Gremory households. Nobody said a word while walking, even Serafall stayed quiet.

When they get to the training ground, Kuzan let out a sound of amazement at how huge this place is.

"okay, the winner of this fight will be decided when one of you managed to cornered your opponent and will be over when I say so. Serafall and myself will create a barrier so that nothing will be damaged."

And with that Sirzech and Serafall walked away from them, the maou shoujo giving Kuzan a worried glance for the last time.

The two maou created a large barrier over a large space giving them room for fights.

"are the both of you ready?" Sirzech shouted from a distance.

"yes, Sirzech-sama."

"sure..."

Sirzech nodded and then declared loudly.

"Begin!"

Both fighters stood still, watching each other carefully. The air around Kuzan start to get colder and his clothes and body start to freeze.

When he blew cold air, magic circles appeared below him. He jumped just in time to avoid being impaled by ice spike from under him.

What is with these girls and ice. I swear if there are others than these two, I'll stop using my devil fruit's power.

He looked over at Grayfia, she was in a stance with her harisen ready. 'I really don't want to show my big attacks to them. So for now, I'm going to use little ol' close combat.' He thought as he landed softly on the ground

 **Soru!**

Kuzan kicked the ground hard and disappeared from Grayfia line of sights. Grayfia looked around searching for her opponent.

"I'm right behind you."

"?!" Grayfia gasped in surprise. She didn't expect that this human could be this fast.

 **Ice Saber!**

Kuzan created an ice sword out of air and slashed downward at Grayfia. She lifted her harisen in time to block his attack. Kuzan lift his leg to kick Grayfia, but failed as she jumped away from Kuzan. He chased after her and they were engaged in a weapon duel. They block and attack continuously. The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard.

Grayfia decided to change strategy. She jumped far away from him and created multiple magic circles. But this time, she shot a massive magic bullet at him. Kuzan looked at the energy that were shot his way and lift both his arms, his palms opened.

From his hands he shot ice. The ice keeps on going until they get in contact with the massive magic bullet. What happened next made Grayfia and the audience widen their eyes.

Grayfia's magic bullet was frozen solid the moment it touched Kuzan's elongated ice. But, Grayfia was far from giving up. She freeze the ground. The ice reaching Kuzan from quite a distance. She then appeared right beside Kuzan.

"where are you looking?" Grayfia asked with a smirk on her face. Then she proceeded to punched Kuzan with all her might destroying his body.

Grayfia watched the blocks of ice in front of her cautiously. It started moving and began to reshape to Kuzan's body.

He looked at her then at the place she was before. There was a statue of her made of ice and starting to crumble.

"Hoh? Not bad huh? Nee-san." Kuzan said with amusement. "but it's no use. My body is made of ice. Any physical attacks won't work on me." Grayfia just stare at him. Her eyes glinting dangerously.

Grayfia being a 'queen' have all the benefits of 'rook', 'knight', and 'bishop'. And she will use that benefits really well.

Grayfia created another magic circle. But the size far surpassed the ones she made before. This time it was not ice like he was expecting, it's water.

Kuzan raised his hand and prepared to freeze the water, but when it comes closer he noticed that it a scalding hot water. The jet of hot water crashed onto him, weakening him a little. Grayfia took this opportunity dashed at the speed of a Knight and power of a rook kicked him straight to his guts.

Just like before Kuzan's body destroyed into ice blocks. But when he reshaped again, he was shocked.

Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"you are really good, Nee-san. It's been a while since got hurt." he said with a smile.

"Thanks for the compliment." Grayfia bowed slightly, but kept her eyes on him. 'this human is really strong. Not just his weird body and power. But he was experienced in fighting too.'

Kuzan looked at Grayfia and announced.

"I'll attack now. Be careful."

Grayfia raised her harisen in defense. Ready for any attack.

Kuzan leaped towards Grayfia, leaving an ice trail from where he jumped.

 **Ice!**

Kuzan crossed his arms as he was about to fall toward the maid. Grayfia not giving any chance for him to finish his attack, raised her harisen in a stance.

When Kuzan just a few foots above her, she thrusts her arm forward, stabbing him right on his abdomen.

His body was not destroyed and the harisen pierced his body.

There was silence in the training ground.

"Ku-tan!"

"..." Sirzech just stayed quiet watching the ongoing fight. There's something wrong about the man's body hung limply in the air. Sirzech widen his eyes when he figured out what he was up to.

"Grayfia! Get away from him!" sirzech shouted to his

maid.

"...? Understood. " Grayfia hearing her master, tried to jumped away from Kuzan, but found herself unable to move her arm. When she looked down, her arm and harisen were frozen solid.

"too late." Kuzan muttered softly so only the both of them could hear.

 **Ice Time!**

Kuzan grip Grayfia's hand, making a blast of cold air and dust. Making Sirzech and Serafall hard to see what happened.

When the dust cleared-

Grayfia's body has frozen solid into a statue of ice.

 **XXX**

 **Borsalino (Kizaru)**

 **"Tale of the Yellow Monkey"**

 **BOOM!**

"Ooohh~~ these birds... they're really stubborn, huh? " another young man around 26 years old said while looking at the dozens of flying people with dark feathered wings on their back.

He was a carefree looking young man with an easy going smile on his face. He is wearing a yellow stripped suit over a blue shirt with purple tie, and a matching pants. He wore a gold-amber tinted sunglasses. He was already dealing with this birds for a couple of hours now. But there's no real challenge so he was bored out of his mind.

"oi~ oi~ what are you doing? If you're just floating right there, you won't be able to hit me, you knoooow." the man talked in a carefree slow way that it didn't look like he was in a pinch. Maybe not for him anyway. But for them-

"surrender, Human! You have trespassed into the city of grigori, now you have nowhere to run!" one of them with three pair of wings said confidently.

-They think that they must've got him. Now cornered. But as they look in front of them, the man is already gone.

"who the hell are you talking to? I'm right here-"

They all turned toward the sound and see the man that they thought they've cornered floating several feets above them.

"becareful, all of you, because if you're not, you're gonna die." he said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. His finger start to glint in a bright light.

 **Yasakani no Magatama!**

The man turned into a bright star-shaped light and shooting a rain of round projectiles made of light toward the dumbstruck people below him. Piercing them and exploding during contact with the ground. The fierce attack kept on going for a full one minute lighting up the dark knight sky for a long radius. And when he thinks it enough, he stopped, changing his body back to normal.

"Ohhh- I guess I over did it-" he said as he glanced over the destruction he made. Houses and street were nothing more than a debris of dust and rocks.

One of the downed fallen angels with three pair of wings survived the attack and still have his consciousness intact, use all the energy he has left to create a communication magic circle.

"what is it? " a deep masculine voice was heard from the other sides of the line.

"Azazel-sama, bad news," the soldier coughed blood before continuing "there's someone in the location of dimensional rift that you told us to investigate. "

"And? What's the problem? Did you detect any oddities there?"

"someone...strong...*cough* we are beaten badly..." just as he was about to say more a shadow looming over him. He turned to see the one who have obliterated them in no time.

"hey, who are you talking to?" he asked slowly before shooting him with a light beam killing him. And he cut his arm with the magic circle sending blood everywhere. His face remained neutral and uncaring as he did so.

"Oil! What happened?! Answer me! Oi! " Azazel shouted from the other end. The man looked at it with wonder.

"what the hell is this? Is this, some sort of portable den den moshi or something? " he asked no one in particular, then hear a voice from the bisected hand.

"who are you?! What have you done?! Answer! " Azazel demanded strictly. But the receiver just stared at it before saying something.

"Hello~? Who is this~?" he talked to the weird circle on the soldier's hand. Waiting patiently for a reply.

"Who am I talking to right now? Where's my subordinate?" come the reply he's been waiting for.

"Subordinate? Does that means, you're their leader?"

"yes, and what did you do to the fallen angels there?" there's a moment of silence before the man answered.

"your troops were... Beaten by me. They just attacked me out of nowhere when I just asked politely of this place whereabouts."

Azazel couldn't believe his ears, his subordinates were beaten, he had sent quite a number there, including the stronger one. He sent at least five four winged fallen angels and two six winged fallen angels there to prepare if something dangerous occur.

"...you said you want to know where you are, is that all you wanted know?" Azazel finally said to the mysterious man.

"well~~ there are other things that I need to know as well~~ but, what's it you?"

"I will try to answer your questions as my apologies that my man attacked you. So if you could come to the center of the city and tell the guards that Azazel wish to speak with you."

Azazel need to see this man. He's the center of the dimensional shift that they felt. There's got to be something with this unknown man. He just need to find out what is that. And thus, he need to talk face to face with him.

"by the way can I ask your name? "

"for now, Borsalino is fine."

And with that he threw the hand to the ground. The center of the town, that kinda far isn't it? The man now known to be Borsalino or better acquainted as Kizaru. The marine admiral look around his surroundings once more. The place that was filled with buildings and trees were now have turned into a clearing. Deciding not to waste anymore time, he looks for a high place so that he can spot his destination.

Finding a still standing but utterly destroyed buildng, he disappeared in lights and reappeared on the top of the building. He stopped a moment looking at the city.

The man from the call earlier, Azazel, said that he is willing to help him answer all of his questions, as an apology of his subordinate actions against him. In the first place why did he sent his men here, then again he didn't even know if "here" was an important place or not.

He then looked at his arms. His sleeves has covered his hands. This strange thing happened just before the fallen angels attacked him, he is now younger by a few decades. Well, that's not a problem for him. As long as his power remains, he didn't mind at all.

"Ah-! Found it~~" he was looking at a rather big building right in the center of the city. It looks like any other buildings, right in the center of the city.

Since walking there would be a pain, he will just made with transporting over there. He holds his hands in front of his abdomen and created light between his hands.

 **Yata no Kagami!**

He shoots the light to a building and start reflecting it to several places until it reaches the building he desired. And then, he turned into lights and transported to the building at light speed via the light he has created.

He arrived right in front of the doors, he noticed that it was guarded by several people in black suits. When they noticed him, they create light spears in each of their hands and pointed them at him.

"who the hell are you?! And how did you get here?! " one of the guards demanded. Borsalino though, just put on a relaxed Smile and politely.

"I was told, that Azazel wish to see me." he said without dropping his smile. He raised his hands to show that he was not a threat.

The guards looked at each other before they lowered they spears and decided to let Borsalino pass.

"Understood. Please go ahead, Azazel-sama office is in the tenth floor." the guards said as they cleared the way for him to enter. "we're sorry for our rudeness."

"It's alright, now if I may~~" Borsalino just waved of their attacking him like it was nothing to worry about. He smiled at them one last time and went inside.

The inside of the place was quite big. There's a desk just a few feets from the entrance. Behind that desk was a women in her mid twenties, a silky blonde hair wearing a business suits and a glasses. She looked up and noticed Borsalino making his way to her.

"what can I do for you sir?" she asked with a smile. When Borsalino got in front of the table the woman have to lift her head to look at him in the eye.

"Excuse me, I was called by Azazel," he said politely with a smile of his own.

"oh, if you have any business with Azazel-sama then you can take that elevator over there." the woman pointed a finger to the elevator location. "Azazel-sama's workplace and room is on the tenth floor."

"thank you, very much." and with that, he went straight to the elevator and opened the door.

He pushed the ten number and went up to meet with the leader of the fallen angels, governor general, Azazel.

 **XXX**

Azazel sat in his room thinking about the dimensional rift that happened just a few hours ago. Dimensional rift don't usually happen in the human world. But when it did the only one that could do such thing are the dragon gods themselves, namely great red and the infinite dragon ophis.

The intriguing thing is, it was caused by a man as he heard from his men. In his last breath, he said to him that this man had defeated his army easily.

*knock* *knock*

Azazel-sama train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on his door.

"excuse me, may I come in~~?" a voice of someone asking for permission could be heard. "come in. "

As Azazel gave the permission, a tall young man entered the room. His face adorning a relaxed smile while his eyes closed. 'a young man?" was what Azazel thinking. He was expecting someone, well, older

"So, you're Azazel? You told me, you'll tell me where is this, right-?" that's right, he did told him he will answer any questions he have. But before that there's something he needs to know.

"yes, but before that, there are a few things I need to know to answer your questions." he paused for a moment, waiting for his response. When he got none he continued. "First. What were you doing in that place? "

"hmm... I don't know... I can't remember, why or how I got there." Azazel was about to ask more when he continued. "All I remember is, me and my comrade were chasing a traitor to an island... Then something happened, I lost consciousness after 'that' happen, but, can't remember. "

It was painful to wait for this man to finish explaining. He talks rather slow but in a real clear voice so Azazel can make all of what he was saying. But what exactly was he talking about. What was 'that'?

"what exactly is 'that'?" Azazel decided to than just fretting his brain over it. Borsalino made a difficult face as he tried to remember what happened at the battle ship he was on. Unfortunately, he got nothing.

"Sorry, but it's just as I said, I can't remember more of it. " he said while shrugging. Azazel sighed to himself. Looks like he really didn't know.

"it's alright. So now is Your turn, ask ahead." Azazel nodded to Borsalino, telling him to ask what he wanted to know.

"Hmm, let's just straight to the point, can I stay here for a while?" he asked bluntly. Azazel widen his eyes slightly. This was really different from what he wanted to know a short while ago.

"Don't push your luck human! "

There's a feminine shout as the door burst open, revealing a Raven-haired scantily dressed young woman with a light spear in hand.

"Raynare!" Azazel shouted in surprise.

"don't mess around with Azazel-sama!" she declared as she threw the light spear at the man.

Borsalino didn't even look back and still have a relaxed expression on his face. That makes Azazel wary a bit, so he prepared for the worst.

What everyone in the room didn't expect was, the light spears went straight through him like he wasn't even there and kept going to Azazel. Raynare face is full of horror, Azazel is one of shock, while Borsalino's remained passive.

Just before Azazel about to take action, the light spear disappear leaving traces of light flying. Azazel turned to look at Borsalino to see he's still smiling, but with his hand out in front him.

"Ooohh~~ There's no way, a guest will let their host get hurt, won't they~?"

Azazel was slightly shocked at what he had seen. He was expecting this man to be really strong, but what he and his subordinate has seen was something out of this world.

"Kid, what exactly are you? " Azazel ask with astonishment.

"who are you calling kid? I'm probably older than-" he stopped what he was about to say and looked down, he forgot that somehow, he had gotten younger.

"Ooohh~~ I forgot I became younger now, huh~~?"

"Younger what are you talking about?" Azazel asked with a confused look on his face.

"well, I don't know how, but it looks like i have become younger when I woke up." Azazel was having a hard time believing what this kid saying.

"Anyway, what happened with your body? " Borsalino looked at him with a confused expression.

"Haven't you seen any logia user before? " he asked.

"Logia what is that? And what do you mean by 'any'? Are there more of you? " Azazel asked with genuine curiosity. He didn't understand whatever this person in front of him talking about.

Meanwhile across the room Raynare still stood in shock that her attack was useless, and she almost harmed her leader.

"Of course~~ but first can we sit down first? That girl over there too, she look terrified. Are you alright little girl~~?" he spoke to Raynare. For him his tone was polite, but from her point of view he was mocking her.

Borsalino looked the girl over. Her body is well developed. And she wearing a strap to cover her private parts made it more obvious. Raynare noticed him staring and smirked in triumph.

"what's the matter~ like what you see~?" she looked at him and give him a seductive look, hoping to make him act embarrassed like the Virgin he is.

Her smirk left her as he just stared at her looking bored, he then pointed at her and then asked in the most demeaning tone she ever heard.

"Ooohhh~~ did you work at a brothel or something~~? Or are you a prostitute? That kind of clothing could get you arrested, you know~~?"

Raynare was about to snap at him but Azazel quickly stopped her. After that little scene, they went to take a sit on the sofas near the corner of the room.

Borsalino started to explain what is a devil fruit to the both of them. Raynare didn't look at Borsalino for a little bit, but still paying attention. Azazel on the other hand, were listening intently on what he's saying. Borsalino explained everything as shirt as he could. Azazel asked him why he need to stay here.

"well, I don't know where is this, and I'm not familiar with what i've seen from the time I was here. So, I think I'm gonna need a place to stay and look for a way home." he paused for a moment, making a thinking face, then continues."where is this in the new world? "

Azazel and Raynare looked at each other in confusion. They don't know what new world is. Is that supposed to be a country name?

"new world?" Raynare was the one to voice her confusion.

Borsalino looked at her for a moment before saying.

"yes, in which part of the sea this island is? "

They become more confused with every question he ask. Azazel decided to clear the confusion.

"we are in Grigori part of underworld. And what is 'new world'" Borsalino's expression change to slight shock and lost. They didn't know what new world is?

"do you have any maps of the world?" Borsalino asked the two of them. Raynare looked at Azazel, he returned the look and nodded. Raynare walked to his desk and took two map.

She lay the map on the table for Borsalino to see. It was the map of underworld. They waited for his reaction. Borsalino checked the map over a few times, and then released a sigh.

"This is really bad, huh~?" he stood up and turned to Azazel and say. "I can't find marineford, and the new world. If it like this, I don't know what to do. Even, I don't think that this world, is the same as where I came from."

"how about this one." Azazel opened the other map that Raynare got him. This time it was the map of human world.

"Ahh- no I don't know this one too." Borsalino said while rubbing his chin.

Looks of shock was written on Azazel and Raynare's face. They went speechless, for they don't know what to say in this situation. This man, was not from this world? When Azazel think about it, it's lessen the shock.

Where else in this world he can find someone whose body made of light itself? If there is someone like that, than maybe, he was god himself.

"Let's say that I trust you, then what are you going to do?" while looking straight at Borsalino's eyes, Azazel asked this question.

"I... I will just stick to what I said before, I will stay here for a while. And of course, I'm not expecting it to be free... So, if you need me to do something, just ask. I'll, help as long as it within my strength."

"so you're saying that you'll work as a fallen angel under Azazel-sama?"

Borsalino turned to see the female fallen angel. "I won't say I work under him, let's say, returning the favor." he finished. Still looking at Raynare with the same bored expression.

Raynare gritted her teeth. She hated that look on his face, it looks like he didn't want to spare any second to look at her. If it's not for her master standing beside her right now, that cocky guy would not be breathing right now.

"Fine. I would gladly take you in kid. But, I will take you up on that offer. So prepare yourself for some works." Azazel smirked. Borsalino just shrugged his shoulders and put on a smile.

"Oooh~ I can't wait~~"

 **XXX**

Azazel and Borsalino stayed in the room as they continued to talk some more about any information they can get out of each other.

Raynare decided to exit the room because she just can't stand any longer with that cocky bastard. Who does he thinks he is? She can't believe how one can become so cocky. Even she was not that bad, right?

As she kept walking, she encounters one of the grigori leaders, Kokabiel. Raynare quickly bowed her head in front of him.

"Raynare," he started.

"yes, Kokabiel-sama"

"where have you been, I've job for you and your friends." the man, Kokabiel asked with voice full of authority.

"I was from Azazel-sama's room. He was with a weird guest."

"weird guest? Whatever. Anyway, there's someone I need you to kill."

"understood. But, why do you need to kill this person if I may ask? " Raynare asked politely out of curiosity.

"I suspect he's the wielder of a troublesome longinus. He might disrupt my plan so I need you to kill him before he becomes trouble."

"not a problem, Kokabiel-sama. I'll succeed no matter what. " Raynare said, her voice full of confidence.

And with that Kokabiel walked off, disappearing into the shadow.

 **XXX**

 **AN: And done, I noticed that there's so little fanfic about one piece and highschool dxd. So I tried making one with the great trio admiral as the main character.**

 **Please read and review, constructive criticism is much appreciated. How was the battle scene I'm not sure if it good or bad. I'm not that experienced with writing so I need to improve.**

 **That's wrapped it up, I guess. Til next chapter.**


End file.
